As types of maintenance work, there are operating state replacement by which replacement is carried out with a power source switched on, and non-operating state replacement by which replacement is carried out with the power source switched off. Conventional maintenance guidance display devices adopt a method for asking beforehand an operator to select either “operating state replacement” or “non-operating state replacement” from a menu, depending on states of a power source, before carrying out maintenance work.
Also as types of maintenance work, there are faulty component replacement by which a faulty component is replaced, and preventive maintenance replacement by which replacement is carried out before a trouble occurs. Regarding these types of maintenance work, conventional maintenance guidance display devices adopt a method for asking an operator to select either “faulty component replacement” or “preventive maintenance replacement” from a menu before carrying out maintenance work.
Also as types of maintenance work, there are a case of replacing components and a case of an expansion. Regarding these types of maintenance work, conventional maintenance guidance display devices adopt a method for asking an operator to select either “replacement” or “expansion” from a menu before carrying out maintenance work.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional menu screen. Owing to FIG. 8, it is possible to simultaneously determine types of a replacement method as described above on one menu screen, i.e., either “operating state replacement” or “non-operating state replacement”, either “faulty component replacement” or “preventive maintenance replacement”, and either “replacement” or “expansion”.
In conventional maintenance work, a component to be replaced or so is selected as shown in FIG. 9 after selecting a replacement method on the menu screen shown in FIG. 8.